The present invention relates to a multi-purpose stationary assembly, wherein an adhesive tape rack is received into the multi-purpose stationary assembly whose main body can be used as a paper weight; an extension arm having a toothed edge is pivotably connected to the outside of the paper weight. A slot is defined in the multi-purpose stationary assembly so as to be used as a paper stand and memo holder.
Desktop equipment includes various types of facilities such as paper weights, letter punches, paper stand and memo holders and adhesive tape rack. Each of which occupies a space on the desktop so that the user has to arrange them not to affect his/her daily work on the desk. Therefore, an organizer is developed and has a plurality of recesses or chambers to receive erasers, clips, pencils or scissors. However, these conventional organizers only provide many small spaces to receive tiny stuff and, in fact, these tiny clips, erasers occupy variously limited space on the desktop.
The present invention intends to provide a multi-purpose stationary assembly in which an adhesive tape is received into a paper weight and a slot is defined in a top of the paper weight so as to be used as a paper stand and memo holder. The body of the paper weight includes a pivotal extension arm which is a part of the shape of the paper weight and when the extension arm is pivoted away from the paper weight, the adhesive tape can be cut by the toothed edge on the extension arm.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a multi-purpose stationary assembly comprising a paper weight, wherein a casing is composed of a first portion and a second portion. A weight is connected to a bottom of the first portion. The first portion has a closed end and an open end. Two first flanges extend from two sides of a distal end defining the open end and the second portion has two second flanges extending from two sides of an end thereof so that when the second portion is engaged with the open end of the first portion, a slot is defined in a top of the casing and between the two first flanges and the two second flanges.
The object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose stationary assembly wherein the paper weight has a roll of the adhesive tape received. An extension arm is pivotally engaged with a cut-away defined in the casing of the paper weight, the extension arm having a toothed edge so as to cut the tape.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose stationary assembly wherein a slot is defined in a top of the casing of the paper weight so as to be used as a paper stand and memo holder.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.